A Feline's Overture
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: COMPLETE Nekosensei has long wished for a beautiful bride to share the joys of ma..ma...marriage, but will this white cat love him in return? Runs parallel to the show
1. Part 1

Hi! This fanfiction is a two-chapter fic. Best of all it's complete! Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and pretty please with sugar on top and don't forget the cherry review and let me know what you think. Like... Dislike... Confused... Also there are end of the series spoilers in here... Nothing to bad though! hehe... Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, 

A lonely cat longed for love.

Searching endlessly it was always denied

Was this feeling never to be returned?

* * *

'Feline's Overture'

* * *

Part 1

* * *

He danced. 

As the music whirled around the room, Neko-sensei did as well. His every move was in perfect rhythm to the music being played. His every motion conveyed his loneliness, and his desperation to find a bride that he could love, and cherish with all of his heart.

Cecilia watched from the gallery above. She was completely unimpressed by his beautiful dance, and in many ways it just annoyed her. She had seen him perform countless times. Every Sunday that stupid purple cat would come into the studio and dance; she didn't understand why he would even bother.

Carefully, she cleaned her lovely white fur, until every strand was in place and then promptly she fell asleep upon the ledge. This Sunday was every bit as boring as usual.

The only reason she was always here anyway was to avoid the other cats. No cat in they're right mind would interrupt Neko-sensei's Sunday practice. Not if they didn't want to get married that was.

* * *

"…Ahiru-san. " 

Cecilia awoke from her light catnap and looked down at the floor beneath her. Where Neko-sensei was staring out the window. It was obvious that his Sunday practice had been interrupted by something. Cecilia leaned over the railing to get a better look.

"As Punishment for interfering with my hard work. You will marry me immediately!"

Cecilia could barely see the redhead fleeing from the window. A faint 'I'm sorry' could be heard as she ran away as quickly as she could.

Cecilia was leaning against one of the wooden poles supporting the railing, when she heard the wood snap, and she knew that she was falling. She tried desperately to cling to anything, but there was nothing that her claws could grab, to prevent her fall.

All she could do was to watch as the ground rushed up to meet her. She vaguely noticed a smattering of purple, green, and black rolling on the floor in her direction. When she landed on top of it, and she managed to regain control over herself she felt a pang of dread running down her back. Cecilia had landed right on Neko-sensei's back.

This was bad.

This was extremely bad.

"You!"

How was she going to get out of here?

"First Ahiru-san, and now this! To punish you for…"

"Meeeoooowww!!!!" Cecilia screeched in fear. She jumped on his head and dug her claws in before running. She was trying to desperately escape. Unfortunately, all the doors were closed, and all the windows were shut. She didn't have Neko-sensei's human-like form she was just a normal white cat, unable to open doors and right now there was no way out.

Had she gotten herself caught in the ultimate trap? She huddled in the corner in fear, hissing at the large cat that approached her. She had to stall for time. There was no way on earth she was going to marry that foolish beast.

Neko-sensei knelt down in the corner, and watched the hissing feline. He could easily tell that she was very scared, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. When a thought hit him.

"To be alone in this world with no companions must be such an incredibly sad state. To not know the joys of love, and without that you can never have the joys that …ma…ma… marriage will bring!"

That one word always made him a little lightheaded. Well, it was his dream after all! He could feel him body begin to melt just thinking about it.

Cecilia was hissing even more than before. She had to escape. She didn't want things to end this way! As he extended his paw, she unsheathed her claws again. She was ready to swipe at any moment.

"We are both lost in our solitude. One day our loves will be found!"

Cecilia stopped hissing. He wasn't trying to propose marriage to her?

"When that day arrives m…m…ma… marriage shall be the greatest of courses! You will have your love and I mine!" Oh the very thought made Neko-sensei almost dance with joy.

Cecilia was starting to get really confused. What was going on then? If he wasn't proposing marriage than what was going on?

"Until our hearts are won, life shall go on!" He reached out with his paw and lightly began to pet Cecilia white fur. She was too stunned to protest.

"Shall we go home then?" Neko-sensei prodded.

_HOME! _

"A friend in times of loneliness is always a good thing." He mused, out-loud.

"So what should I call my dear new pet then? Perhaps Snowflake would be the best."

_Snowflake how dare he! _

She growled in protest as he lifted her from the floor. She nipped angrily at his paws as he carried her home with him.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

* * *

_How dare he call her Snowflake! What utter humiliation!_ She thought angrily as she chewed on her tuna.

If it hadn't been for the good food Neko-sensei always provided for her she would have left ages ago!

_Snowflake, indeed!_

Still, a part of her prodded, he wasn't as bad as she had though he was. Thinking back to the day, several months ago there really wasn't anything he had ever done to give her reason to complain. He was a complete gentleman most of the time, and he treated her exactly as he had said that he would.

As a friend.

It was surprising, how easy it would be to become attached to him if she dared allow herself. He had been such a kind master.

_He calls you Snowflake. He calls you Snowflake_. She reminded herself.

That fact alone was enough to make her furious with him. However, it was getting harder and harder to be angry with him, she had told herself many times that she wanted to never be here, that she wanted to leave. Something inside of her kept her from doing it.

Oh, he was every bit as pathetic as she had pictured him all those months ago, but now, it seemed almost sweet to her.

She stared at the other end of the kitchen, thinking about the situation. It was all right to be loyal to a person who gave you food right? Even if he was weird…

Weird… what a funny word…

Cecilia had come to apply that word to him quite a while back, but as time had passed while she was under his care that word had somehow began to take on a new meaning to her. It didn't feel quite as harsh as it had before.

"Snowflake, I'm home!"

_What a stupid name._ She grumbled to herself. _My name is Cecilia, and if only I could talk to you I'd make sure you knew it!_

Neko-sensei leaned over and gently patted her on her head, "And how are you… AHHH!"

He began to rake furiously at his throat. It was as though he couldn't breathe at all. Cecilia was worried. She had never seen him behave in such a manner, what was going on?

That's when she saw it. Black feathers began to grow out of his fur, and his face began to reshape itself in the form of a beak.

"Snow… ka! Ka!"

Why? He had transformed into a raven! What was going on? That's when the first pangs hit her. It felt as though her whole body was on fire, and there was nothing to save her. Cecilia watched as black feathers began to grow from under her white fur, and the pain her face reshaping itself was too much to bear. Her knees collapsed out from under her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cecilia was a raven. 

Neko-sensei was a raven.

Nothing made sense to her anymore. After all she was just a lonely house cat. It felt like a dream as she attacked the small yellow duck that was dancing. She couldn't control her body as she slammed the small bird again and again into the pavement. All the anger and resentment that she felt was boiling up inside of her as she kept attacking the small bird.

For a moment she wondered if it would be okay to eat it… That was when her eyes fell on Neko-sensei. He danced across from her. They were attacking the small yellow duck in unison and as she watched him, and he her. The two of them could feel something begin to change within them.

That was when they noticed that the small beaten duck had begun to glow.

That light, it was so pure it made her feel warm inside. Somehow her interest in the bird won out and her body stopped moving and only watched.

Her dance wasn't beautiful, but it was so warm. She felt like she could watch it forever.

It felt nothing like the way that Neko-sensei danced when he practiced every Sunday all those months ago and she would watch just because she was there. This was different. It felt warm to her.

Hopeful.

The small ducks dance wasn't boring to her at all. It reflected everything to her, and it made her think back to those days when she had been alone in the world. Those days before Neko-sensei had taken her into his home as his pet.

That feeling of hope made her realize the reason that she stayed.

Sure she hated being called Snowflake. What respectable cat wouldn't, but Neko-sensei had always been there for her during those months.

Perhaps had she… had she grown to perhaps… l…l…. love him a little bit. That thought scared her more than anything. Was it possible?

Her eyes met Neko-sensei on the other side of the circle, and she wondered what the light showed for him?

"And now in the name of…."

The words could barely be heard on the ground, but the ravens knew things were ending. The explosion echoed through the village of Kinkan, and all the animals and people began to transform back into their normal shapes.

Cecilia felt her heart breaking. It was true. A part of her deep down knew it was true that she loved Neko-sensei, but she would always just be his pet.

She watched as he transformed back into his normal body. If cats could cry she would be weeping.

She turned away from her master. She didn't want him to see the expression on her face, and she began to walk away

"Meow!" Snowflake!

That voice it wasn't right.

She hissed back at him. Leave me alone! That was when a thought hit her that was in the language of cats.

She looked back over her shoulder and that was when she saw what had happened.

All the creatures that had been half human and half animal had been split into two creatures.

A part of her didn't understand what was going on but another part of her felt as though something evil had been broken. Had there… could there have been a curse on her town? She thought back on the shapes they had been in mere moments before, and her feline intuition told her that had to be it.

"My name's NOT SNOWFLAKE!" She half screamed half sobbed at him.

Had god actually given her a chance? At first she had despised him, but after months her heart yearned to be with him.

The smiling purple cat didn't even try to dodge as the white cat came flying into him. It was the closest a cat could come to a loving embrace.

* * *


End file.
